Asunto de Besos
by Carito357
Summary: Una salida, normal y tranquila. O como debería ser, si un intento de Cupido no estuviera revoloteando el lugar: "Dime, Johan, ¿tú y Judai alguna vez se han besado?" ¡Para variar! Servido SpiritShipping, Dark SpiritShipping y una buena dosis de OoC para condimentar; ¿les apetece ver el postre?


_**"Asunto de Besos"**_

**Disclaimer:** Simplemente, ni la historia ni los personajes de _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ me pertenecen. Lo único de mi autoría en este escrito es la trama y el tiempo ocupado en hacerlo cuando en su lugar debía dormir. ¡A que ninguno se lo esperaba! (!)

**Advertencia (sólo por si faltó algún detalle de lectura en el summary de arriba):** El presente fanfiction contiene explícito las parejas **Johan x Judai**, llamado _SpiritShipping_, y **Jehu (o Evil Johan, o Yohan, o cualquier nombre que se les antoje a los fans) x Haou**, igualmente denominado _Dark SpiritShipping_, curiosamente. Probablemente encuentre en él una exagerada cantidad de ideas incoherentes e intentos absurdos de humor, además del afamado **OoC** (_Out of Character – Fuera de Personaje__) _en cantidades quizá demasiado altas, para consternación de algunos.

_._

_. _

___Avisado estás, joven lector, continuar la lectura tu elección es..._

_._

_._

**_ Capítulo único.**

—Uhh...

—Ehh... y... —Johan se movió en su asiento, incómodo—, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Se escuchan sonidos semejantes a personas besándose en el fondo.

—Pues... hasta ahora, bien —respondió Judai, y luego de un silencio agregó—, ¿y a ti?

—Bien también, gracias.

Los sonidos se intensificaron.

—Amm... e-el clima está muy agradable, ¿no?

—Sí, bastante. Aunque...

El ruido es cada vez más fuerte.

—... yo...

Más y más fuerte.

—... preferiría...

Cada vez más.

—... ir a comer...

Sin detenerse.

—... un...

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! —Johan se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, sobresaltando a la mayoría de los presentes. A excepción de una pareja que se mantenía bastante entretenida con sus asuntos en el fondo de la mesa.

—... helado —terminó la oración Judai, observando sorprendido el arrebato de ira del estudiante extranjero—. Johan, ¿estás bien?

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! ¡Ese par de pervertidos llevan cerca de media hora besuqueándose en el rincón! —gritó indignado al momento de apuntar acusadoramente al par de personas aludidas—. ¡Al menos consíganse un hotel! Es desagradable _escuchar_ como hacen sus... cosas en público.

—Nadie les pide que se queden a _"escuchar"_ —comentó con seriedad Haou, imitando el tono de desagrado empleado por el europeo.

—Es cierto, si todavía son pequeños para este tipo de cosas, lárguense a otro lugar —bufó Jehu, y con un ademán de su mano le resto importancia al asunto.

—¡No somos pequeños! —reclamaron al unísono, con una curiosa voz más chillona de lo normal.

—Eso es precisamente lo que responden los pequeños cuando les dicen que son pequeños —sentenció con simplicidad, ignorando el resto de las protestas—. Además, que ustedes hagan ñoñerías como tomarse de la mano y beber _"juguito"_ de manzana no les da derecho a molestarnos.

—Nosotros no hacemos ñoñerías como ésas —replicó el Osiris red cruzado de brazos. Johan lo apoyó afirmando repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Bebemos jugo de frutilla, no de manzana —concluyó con orgullo palpable en la voz.

—¡J-Judai! —reprendió el de cabellos azulados a su compañero. Una pequeña risita ahogada de su contraparte oscura no tardó en escucharse.

—¿Qué? Tú fuiste quien pidió frutilla, yo quería elegir mango —se encogió de hombros el castaño. Luego, con gesto pensativo, agregó—: Aunque piña no hubiera estado mal...

—¡No me refería a eso!

—Oh... —musitó como entendimiento—. ¿Entonces a qué?

—Aww~ ¿no son adorables? —preguntó Jehu a su respectivo compañero de asiento. Observando divertido la escena, bufó en su asiento, como Johan se empeñaba en discutir y Judai sólo continuaba sonriendo inocente, hablando de jugos y helados.

Entonces, una fugaz idea cruzó su cabeza—. Oye, Haou... ¿qué tal si les damos una ayudita?

El muchacho de ojos dorados continuó sorbiendo el líquido de su taza, tal cual el cuestionamiento nunca hubiese sido dicho.

—Vamos, una ayudita, un pequeño empujón...

—¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en hacer de Cupido? —le cuestionó con cierto desagrado en la voz.

—Son casi como nuestros hermanitos, sería hacerles un favor —aseguró el otro, manteniendo firme su convicción. Sólo recibió un gruñido semejante a un _Haz lo que quieras_ de parte del castaño. Y Jehu sonrió para sus adentros al ver nuevamente al par que discutía.

Permitiéndose una traviesa mueca formar en sus labios.

Oh, sí. Eso podía resultar divertido.

* * *

—Entonces... ¿para qué me llamaron? —cuestionó Johan, algo aprehensivo. Por muchos testigos que hubiera en esa cafetería, no le tranquilizaba en absoluto compartir mesa con su contraparte oscura ni el declarado Rey Supremo del Mundo Oscuro. Aunque éste último parecía más concentrado en endulzar su café en que su presencia—. Judai está solo en la fila de los helados, con lo distraído que es cualquier extraño podría llevárselo con la excusa de que quiere un duelo...

—No te preocupes. Si alguna vez pasaría eso, debió ser hace mucho —comentó Jehu, y ante la mirada asesina le lanzó Johan, decidió cambiar de tema—. Vamos directo al punto: tú y Judai mantiene una relación estable como pareja, ¿cierto?

—... sí, creo... —por algún motivo, la fija mirada de Jehu le producía un ligero escalofrío al europeo.

—Y como pareja estable que son, ¿alguna vez se han besado?

Johan sintió la sangre en sus mejillas aumentar considerablemente—. ¡E-eso no te importa!

—Ah, eso significa un no —concluyó el otro con rapidez—. ¿Sabes? Así casi me da vergüenza que tú y yo seamos virtualmente la misma persona...

—¡C-cállate!

—... pero, no tienes que angustiarte: como te considero también un hermano pequeño al cual debo molestar mientras me sea posible, ¡te ayudaré con tu problema! —concluyó animado, guiñándole un ojo. Sin consultar ni decir algo más, se levantó en dirección a la salida.

—¿Eh?... ¡Oye! ¡Espera! —apenas reaccionó a lo que acababa de acontecer, Johan se apresuró a detenerlo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿No es obvio? —replicó con genuina extrañeza. Se volteó en dirección al europeo, cerrando los ojos y explicando su punto con aires de sabiduría—. Hablaré con Judai sobre el tema. Los problemas de parejas requieren de ambas partes para solucionarse.

—¿Y por qué debería dejarte hacer eso? —inquirió mordazmente el portador de las Siete Bestias de Cristal. Una cosa era que se burlara de su situación sentimental, pero que se las diera de maestro... era demasiado.

—Oh, ¿acaso no confías en mí? —preguntó con una mezcla de tristeza e indignación en su tono, las cuales eran obviamente fingidas. Johan asintió solemne—. ¿Es por la broma del laxante en esa fiesta?

El europeo respondió afirmativamente con la misma expresión.

—¡No aguantas nada! Fue sólo una inocente travesura...

—¿Inocente? —le recriminó Johan cruzado de brazos—. ¿Te parece inocente el hecho que estuve encerrado en el baño por más de seis horas?

—Todo se escucha mal si lo dices en ese tono —Jehu le restó importancia—. Además, he hecho cosas peores: la vez que casi maté a Judai en el Mundo Oscuro, la vez que empujé por "accidente" a esa ancianita al tránsito porque no dejaba de pedir que alguien le ayudara cruzar, cuando pateé a ese perrito... o la vez que rapé la cola de Rubí...

—¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!

—Nada —se corrigió de inmediato, dedicándole al europeo una radiante y claramente falsa sonrisa de inocencia. Decidió volver al tema—. Puedes verlo de esta forma: iré yo a hablar con Judai, o puede hacerlo Haou.

—¿Y eso tendría algo de malo? —preguntó curioso, y ante una indicación de Jehu, ambos dirigieron su vista hasta el lugar donde el castaño nombrado permanecía.

Con escalofriante precisión, Haou utilizaba una cucharita para revolver el azúcar en su café. Algunos comensales se detenían observando su falta de expresión, y de inmediato, recibían una aterradora mirada de advertencia del castaño, que odiaba ser la mira de curiosos. Está de más decir que los poco sutiles observadores no tardaban ni medio segundo en desviar los ojos hacia sus platos de comida, con un ligero escalofrío que recorrería su espina dorsal hasta salir del restaurante.

Después de presenciar aquello, Johan no pudo más que tragar saliva—. Aunque... pensándolo mejor...

—Sabía que lo entenderías —se apresuró a interrumpir Jehu, palpándole suavemente el hombro al europeo en señal de apoyo. Antes de retirarse a una considerable velocidad del lugar, sin permitir las protestas y reclamos que de seguro el mismo europeo tenía sobre el asunto.

Así, el poseedor de las legendarias y poderosas Siete Bestias de Cristal, permaneció estático los segundos siguientes. Y una se hubo auto-convencido que no quedaba más opción que esperar, decidió finalmente regresar a la mesa en compañía del castaño anteriormente mencionado.

Al parecer, ninguno de los dos pretendía romper con el incómodo silencio que se instaló en el ambiente. Ubicados frente a frente, en una mesa para cuatro, Johan se resignó a contemplar el fabuloso e interesante diseño de una pared blanca con fotos de apetitosa comida pegada en ella. Haou sólo dio un sorbo más a su café, soplando suavemente el vapor que emanaba de éste antes de beberlo.

Qué día más largo iba a ser...

* * *

Al salir del local, Jehu se vio rodeado por una masa de gente fluyendo con lentitud por calle. No tardó en ubicar entre la multitud al duelista, y por primera vez desde su encuentro, se fijó en un curioso detalle concerniente a los más jóvenes.

—Oye, ¿qué acaso tú y Johan siempre usan la misma ropa?

Judai se encontraba recargado contra la pared de un edificio, saboreando gustosamente un cremoso helado. Dirigió la vista al dueño de la voz, parado apenas un metro de distancia de su posición, y le dirigió un animoso saludo con la mano derecha...

... porque no se puede hablar con la boca llena, solían enseñarle cuando pequeño, y menos si se está comiendo un helado doble chocolate-caramelo con incrustaciones de deliciosas nueces. De algo deben vivir los dentistas, después de todo.

—Siempre los veo usando los mismos colores: rojo y azul, rojo y azul —continuó Jehu, negando lentamente con la cabeza como si aquello se tratara de un crimen contra la moda—. ¿Qué vestirán sus hijos?, ¿morado?

—Me gusta el morado —comentó sonriente el castaño, finalmente tragando el trozo de yogurt congelado con saborizantes artificiales de cocoa (... y nueces) que traía en boca—, mis primeros sobres de cartas fueron de ese color —observó al horizonte con mirada soñadora—. Ah... lo recuerdo: estaban de oferta en una tienda de chucherías, y mis padres prometieron que si me comportaba bien me llevarían un obsequio.

—Linda historia, pero realmente vine por una razón. Y es-

—... aunque fijándome bien —Judai lo interrumpió, escudriñándolo con la vista y llevándose una mano el mentón con gesto pensativo—. El único de los cuatro que ha cambiado algo su vestimenta después de volver del Mundo Oscuro ha sido Haou. Tú todavía llevas el mismo traje.

—Es diferente, tú llevas ese chalequito rojo desde el primer capítulo de la primera temporada, yo al menos aparecí en la tercera... Además, este traje me hace ver sexy —aseguró sin modestia, sonriendo con autosuficiencia al momento de cruzar los brazos en una pose de galán de telenovela nocturna—. Y si Haou usará su armadura y traje en público, las personas nos mirarían más extraño de lo que lo hacen comúnmente.

—Buen punto. Hmm... —Judai permaneció pensativo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Jehu, con cierta curiosidad ante el repentino silencio del Osiris red.

—¿Qué color forman morado y café?

—Ahh... ¿qué? —repitió, un poco descolocado por el súbito cambio de tema.

—Piensa: si nuestro heredero usará morado, que es la combinación de nuestras ropas, puede que su espíritu de monstruo sea también una combinación de colores entre Rubí y Kuriboh alado— explicó con la simplicidad de quien señala una dirección—; ¿qué color da?

—¿Café y morado? —repitió, Judai asintió con la cabeza. Ambos permanecieron en el silencio de una profunda reflexión los siguientes minutos, hasta que Jehu finalmente habló—: La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea —y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo... —comento desilusionado el castaño, dando una ausente probada a su congelado postre. Inmediatamente, recuperó su usual ánimo—. ¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó, para luego jalar levemente el brazo de su compañero de cabellos azules—. ¡Vayamos al teatro!

—¿Y para qué? —cuestionó huraño.

—Vi una obra callejera camino a la heladería, quizá todavía logremos alcanzar la función. Además, ¡será divertido!

—Espera, espera —lo detuvo Jehu, negándose a ser arrastrado hasta el lugar señalado—. Yo sólo vine a darte una charla incómoda.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó curioso Judai, elevando levemente una ceja en confusión.

—Sobre... cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Cosas y punto.

—¿Para qué?

—Ayudar a Johan con un asunto.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque quiero y ya! —exclamó Jehu hastiado—. ¿Seguirás con tus preguntas todo el maldito día?

—¡Hm! Entonces no creo querer escuchar esa charla —Judai cruzó sus brazos e indignado dio una media vuelta. A continuación, acabo su helado de un mordisco.

—¡Ja! Como si me importara —bufó a su vez el de cabello azulado—. Eres igual de caprichoso que Haou: sólo comen, hablan, comen, hablan, hablan mientras comen y cuando se aburren quieren que alguien los entretenga.

—Al menos Johan es más amable.

—Al menos Haou es menos molestoso.

—Al menos Johan no evade mis preguntas.

—Al menos Haou no tiene síndrome de reportero preguntón.

—Al menos Johan no se ve como un violador en potencia.

—Al menos Haou no se ve _tan_ propenso a violación.

* * *

Por algún motivo fuera de su comprensión inmediata, el chico de orbes azules sintió en su nariz un curioso cosquilleo, para después estornudar sonoramente y cubrirlo con la superficie más próxima: la antes inmaculada manga de su chaqueta.

Qué hermosa marca de saliva iba a quedar.

—Salud —se dignó a decir Haou de forma escueta.

—... dinero y amor —agregó risueño Johan, aunque su ánimo menguó cuando no recibió siquiera una mirada de reproche de su compañero. ¡Esos fríos ojos dorados podían llegar a atemorizarle! Junto a esa expresión impasible en esos rasgos tan similares a los de Judai. Era la clase de cosas que no desearías encontrar en un callejón oscuro en la noche, mientras vas de camino a un pueblito en medio de la nada para recibir una herencia —cortesía de una tía lejana de la cual nunca oíste hablar hasta que te enteraste que te dejó una linda y tenebrosa mansión en el lugar señalado—, y algún animalito indefenso o zapato siniestro se cruza en el camino impidiendo continuar el viaje en la seguridad de tu vehículo que arrendaste por las apenas cuarenta y ocho horas —y curiosamente, único modelo del cual no tienen piezas disponibles en la tienda del mecánico, que también te advirtió: "no te quedes en el pueblo", de una forma un tanto perturbadora—, al mismo tiempo que por razones mágicas y misteriosas, tu celular, único medio de comunicación con el resto de la civilización que te quedaba: se cae a un pozo, lo roban, lo olvidaste en el motel tres estrellas negativas donde hace dos noches te hospedabas —y que ahora debes extrañar como el infierno— o, sencilla y malditamente, por ese lugar donde apenas habita gente no hay señal para celulares como el tuyo.

Pero seguro a todos les ha pasado, ¿no? Dejando atrás el párrafo más extenso del fanfic, volveremos a concentrarnos en el predicamento de Johan, y en el sepulcral silencio que nadie se dignaba a quebrar. ¿Cuánto llevaban así? ¿Horas, minutos?

Difícil saberlo cuando ninguno de los sujetos en cuestión llevaba reloj consigo.

Johan se empezó a cuestionar seriamente cuántas cucharas se necesitarían para la construcción de una fortaleza, y cuánto tiempo resistiría el asedio por parte de los cuchillos antes que los tenedores declararan paz entre ambos.

—Hmmm... entonces —la voz de Haou logró que el europeo saliera de su temporal ensimismamiento—, ¿cuál es la razón por la cual tú y Judai aún no se han besado?

Nuevamente, el europeo sintió como la sangre subía hasta su cabeza y sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo adorable. Pero a diferencia de Jehu, le pareció que el castaño no pretendía burlarse de su situación.

—Pues... bueno... ya conoces a Judai, es muy inocente y hasta hay veces en las que parece un niño, y...

* * *

—¡Oh, tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal azul con café?, ¿qué color resulta?... ¡Oh, tengo otra idea! ¿Y si se juntaran las bestias gemas y los héroes elementales? Se crearía algo así como los héroes gema o las bestias elementales... ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sería estupendo!

—Alguien aquí comió mucha azúcar... —se escucha un suspiro—. Primero, ¿no puedes _sencillamente_ comprar una rosa cromática de tonos café en lugar de preguntar a cada idiota en la calle esas mezclas de colores que a _nadie_ más que a ti le van a interesar? Que tu cabello parezca un Kuriboh es poco conveniente. Segundo, odio romper tu burbuja, pero dudo que Pegasus siquiera considere dibujar esas cartas. Además, ya existe el héroe Neos Arco Iris, confórmate.

Silencio incómodo—... mi cabello no parece un Kuriboh...

* * *

—... me sentiría como una especie de pervertido si lo besara, y el no correspondiera. Tampoco me gustaría aprovecharme, pero...

—¿Esperabas que el momento apropiado llegara solo de alguna manera mágica y misteriosa, pero nada ha ocurrido?

—... exactamente —confirmo Johan, bastante impresionado por la precisión del comentario anterior—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué el repentino interés?

—Sí, sí puedes.

—Amm... bien —la fija mirada que Haou le dirigía le hacía sentir nervioso, en el mal sentido de _nervioso._ Incluso así, prácticamente cualquier cosa debería ser mejor que continuar imaginando batallas épicas con los cubiertos—, entonces: ¿por qué el repentino interés?

Haou sólo se encogió de hombros—. Terminé mi taza de café... y me aburría. Además, la mesera comenzó a mirarme con desconfianza.

—Oh... —musitó, algo incómodo. Y de repente, las paredes con diseños de platos de comida le volvieron a parecer interesantes.

—¿Has tenido tu primer beso?

—Sí... hace algunos años... —ser el motivo de la conversación era extraño, y más extraño era que las preguntas se parecieran al interrogatorio que sufriría cualquier chico adolescente con sus padres en esos momento de charla incómoda. ¿Dónde estaban los villanos que querían dominar el mundo en las cuatro temporadas que duró la serie? No perdía nada con esperar algún cataclismo mundial que los matara a todos en ese momento, si no era mucho pedir.

Johan tragó duramente saliva, si iba pedirlo, sería ahora—: ¿Crees que... puedas... ayudarme?

—¿Y si intentas practicar?

—¿Practicar? —repitió Johan, sin entender a qué se refería el otro.

Haou rodó los ojos y suspiró con molestia. Al parecer, Jehu no era único que tendría que enseñarle cosas a un chiquillo.

* * *

—¡Vamos! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

—¡Si digo no es no! —el chico de cabello azul oscuro gritó por centésima vez, intentando forzosamente salir del lugar—. ¡Y ya deja mi pierna!

El joven duelista se encontraba agarrado fuertemente de la pierna de Jehu, impidiéndole caminar sin incómodos tropezones.

—¡Pero la obra todavía no ha acabado! —protestó Judai desde el suelo. Cabe aclarar que la singularidad de la escena logró captar la atención de varios transeúntes, cosa que sólo pareció molestar a Jehu—. ¡Nos falta el final!

—¡No pienso quedarme a ver esa porquería! —exclamó con su usual tono despectivo, al momento de lanzar miradas asesinas a algunos espectadores, las cuales claramente decían _¿Y ustedes que nos ven?_

—¡No es una porquería! —exclamó de vuelta el castaño, ignorando olímpicamente al público reunido—. Hasta reíste en una escena, no lo niegues.

—¡Bah! Eso fue sólo porque el idiota del actor se cayó del escenario, y lo trasladaron en camilla al hospital ya que se rompió una pierna o algo así —le restó importancia al asunto—. Oh, pobre Peter Pan, no podrás volar por un tiempo —agregó para sí, negando con la cabeza en falsa pena.

Judai soltó un gruñido similar a un berrinche y reforzó su agarre sobre la extremidad cautiva. Jehu suspiró cansinamente; si no lo convencía por las buenas...

—Si me sueltas ahora te compraré un helado —ofreció. Los sobornos nunca fallan.

—¿Con chocolate? —quiso saber, elevando la vista con curioso brillo en los ojos cual niño pequeño.

—Sí, con chocolate.

—¿Y chispas?

—Sí, sí... también chispas.

—¿De caramelo?

—... de caramelo —repitió en confirmación, sonriendo forzosamente. No le agradaba la forma en que ese chiquillo lo extorsionaba.

—¿Y menta?

—¡Si quieres hasta con galletitas! ¡Pero deja mi maldita pierna en paz!

—De acuerdo —aceptó el castaño, levantándose a asombrosa velocidad para consternación del otro. Entonces, lo tomó de un brazo y de forma heroica elevó un dedo en dirección al próximo objetico—: ¡A la heladería!

Al momento de ser arrastrado hasta el lugar señalado, Jehu pudo pensar como consuelo que, algún día, Judai sufriría una especie de ataque diabético por exceso de azúcar. Y cuando fuera incapaz de consumir glúcidos en su estancia en el hospital, él lo visitaría todos los días llevando una gran porción de cremoso helado, que comería frente al castaño restregándoselo en la cara.

Literalmente, dulce venganza. Y no pudo evitar soltar una estridente risa malvada en medio de la fila de los helados.

Claro que Judai no lo escuchó, se encontraba bastante entretenido contemplando absorto los coloridos sabores que mostraba la vitrina del local.

* * *

—Si no estás seguro, es mejor que no lo hagas.

—N-no, es algo que debo hacer —replicó Johan, manteniendo la compostura en la difícil situación. Mantenía la mirada firme en su objetivo, reuniendo valor mientras se acercaba.

No iba a flaquear. ¡Podía lograrlo! Se encontraba listo.

Sin duda iba a hacerlo, él...

—Llevas tres minutos parado ahí como un idiota —Haou comentó impaciente, mirando significativamente al joven frente suyo.

Oh, quizá jugar con los cubiertos no era tan mala idea.

Una figura cruzó por la puerta, avanzando por el local y localizando fugazmente a los individuos en la mesa—. ¡Chicos, al fin los encuentro! —Judai se acercó amigable—. ¿Qué ha-

En ese momento, Johan juntó sus labios con los de Haou en un beso.

—¡Judai! ¡Te he dicho que no corras de esa manera! —mientras trascurría la escena, una segunda persona llegó al lugar, buscando al castaño. Y de inmediato extrañándose al encontrarlo inmóvil cual estatua y la vista fija al frente—. ¿Qué miras? —preguntó Jehu, sin esperar respuesta volteó en dirección a la escena que contemplaba el otro.

—Por favor, dime que ése eres tú besando a Haou.

—Por favor, dime que ése eres tú besando a Johan.

Ambos se miraron entre sí, todavía sin salir del asombro, y luego la escena que finalmente acabó.

—¡JOHAN! —y el grito de Jehu no se hizo esperar. De inmediato, la pareja en la mesa al fondo del local lo vio avanzar con pasos furiosos—. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Tú... ¡Tú! —apuntó dramáticamente al chico de ojos zafiro, dando vueltas alrededor como león enjaulado—. Admito que pude ser un mala influencia, sí... ¡pero llegar tan lejos! ¿¡Cómo pudieron?!

—N-no, ¡no es lo que parece! —Johan trató de explicarse, pero Haou lo calló con un ademán de dedo.

—Jehu, no empieces a hacer una escena —ordenó molesto el castaño, un tanto irritado por los gritos de indignación del otro.

—¡Yo **no** estoy haciendo una escena! —replicó, golpeando con ambas manos la mesa de tal forma que las cosas sobre ella dieron un pequeño brinco.

—Además, sólo lo estaba ayudando a practicar, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

—¡No me refería a eso cuando dije ayudar! Dime, ¿cómo te sentirías si yo hiciera lo mismo? —cuestionó peligroso, cruzado de brazos—. ¡Judai!

—¿Qué? —respondió el chico, que hasta el momento de había mantenido a un sensato margen de la discusión. Sin advertirlo, Jehu lo tomó de los hombros y le planteó un beso en los labios.

—...¿q-qué... ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —sin demorar, Johan se levantó del asiento y se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes, separándolos en el acto.

—¡Ja! Fue una _práctica_ —siseó, remarcando la palabra con palpable desprecio—. Sólo lo estaba _ayudando_, ¿acaso te importa?

—Ya van a empezar... —murmuró Haou con cansancio, observando ausentemente cómo Johan se abalanzaba contra Jehu y ambos caían al suelo. Sin más que hacer, volteó en dirección a la persona a su lado—. Y dime, Judai, ¿el idiota mitad Johan mitad Yubel te explicó algo?

El castaño se encontraba aún algo impresionado, al igual que el otro, mirando la escena—. Pues... —tomó lugar junto a Haou en la mesa, moviéndose algo incómodo en la silla—. En verdad no, pero... ¡pasamos a comprar helado y una rosa cromática! Es sorprendente lo que se puede comprar en el mismo kiosco... ¡oh!, ¿y sabías que el café y el azul resultan en un café ligeramente más sucio porque, al ser una mezcla de los tres colores primarios, al agregar más azul sólo lo oscurecería? Es un poco decepcionante, yo me imaginaba que se llamaría algo como caful, aufe... feul...

—¡Se acabo! ¡Cruzaste la línea! —Johan lanzó un primer derechazo directo al rostro de Jehu—. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a robar el primer beso de Judai?!

—¿Era tu primer beso? —por primera vez en el día, el castaño de orbes dorados se vio impresionado.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas del duelista Osiris—. L-lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial...

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Tú no sólo cruzaste la línea, también brincaste sobre ella, la pintaste de distinto color e hiciste una danza irlandesa del otro lado! —el chico de oscuros cabellos azules esquivó hábilmente el golpe, al momento que respondió con un fuerte cabezazo—. ¡Le robaste a Haou su beso número trescientos cincuenta y dos!

—... ¿acaso lleva la cuenta? —una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en la sien de Judai.

—Jehu tiene algunas manías extrañas...

Johan se levantó adolorido, con un ligero moretón en la frente—. T-tú... ¡Tú, que eras como el hermano mayor cuyo ejemplo no debía seguir pero que secretamente admiraba!

—¿Y? ¡Para mí, eras como el hermano menor al que debía molestar que en el fondo apreciaba!

—¡Oh! ¿No sería interesante si también fuésemos hermanos? —el castaño de ojos acaramelados miró animado al otro, ignorando olímpicamente a los dos chicos de cabello azul que trataban de asfixiarse—. ¡Imagínatelo! ¡Serías como el hermano mayor que me hablaría de temas incómodos!

—Sí, sí... y tú como el hiperactivo hermano pequeño al que no debo matar mientras duerme, ¿no? —Haou nuevamente rodó los ojos cuando Judai afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza a su obvio sarcasmo. Y suspiró resignado, de fondo se escuchaban los insultos y maldiciones provenientes del par que peleaba.

...y nada qué hacer al respecto—. ¿Quieres ir a comer camarones fritos?

—¡Por supuesto!

Y ambos chicos de cabello castaño salieron tranquilamente del lugar. Muestra de su existencia quedaron una taza vacía, con muchísimo azúcar, y un envoltorio de helado, sobre la mesa.

_._

_._

_._

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Qué emoción! ¡Fanfic nuevo! Voilà~

Iniciado en las frías vacaciones, fines de julio, terminado a inicios de septiembre. No deja de sorprenderme cómo demoro tanto en traspasar dieciocho méndigas planas a Word. ¡Tres meses!

¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Existen sobres morados de cartas? ¿Apoyarían una campaña para nombrar el _caful_ un color legal? ¿Sabían que la danza irlandesa se llama Céilidh? ¿Quién diablos inventó el agua deshidratada? ¿Continúan con la esperanza que esta nota de autor no sea **tan** larga? (Ja ja, ingenuos...)

Si me permiten decir algo más, creo que odio poder seleccionar la imagen que poner a cada fanfic. ¡Es estresante! Los títulos y resúmenes de por sí cuestan, ¿y ahora se tiene que además colocar eso? Cuando me decido por uno, me arrepiento y lo cambio. Luego me arrepiento de arrepentirme y lo vuelvo a poner, para luego decidirme por otro. Y así, así, así... Tenía una imagen de Johan y Judai muy bonita, pero como que se veían _demasiado_ juntos, pero luego pensé _"¡El fanfic de por sí es yaoi, maldita sea!"_ e igual no la puse xD Decidir entre las setecientas y tantas imágenes de una carpeta es algo agotador...

Créditos a mi buena amiga _Little Lett~_ por la palabras _caful_, _aufe_ y _feul_. ¡Que el cosmos/ki/nen/chakra/energía de duelo te acompañen, pequeña más grande que yo! Aunque dudo que ella lea el fanfic, al menos completo... quizás las notas de la autora a petición mía. Es una buena amiga a fin de cuentas xD

Y también, gracias a ti que lees esto. A veces, hace que el tiempo y golpes contra la pared valgan la pena *se seca una lagrimita* (?).


End file.
